Can't Take Me Home
by Lunarxxx
Summary: Mistakes Ara's various exes have made, and how Yuno fixed them.
1. There You Go

Can't Take Me Home

-There You Go.

So I'm bored as hell and caught up on writing the rest of the drabbles I have, so I'm starting a new one.

This whole series will be from my favorite song album of all time: Can't Take Me Home, P!nk's first debut album. It's really good, and I recommend you listen to the song while reading.

This first chapter only has 5 characters so here:

Ara: Sakra Devaman (More serious btw)

Chung: Deadly Chaser (More snotty/asshole-ish)

Add: Mastermind

Yuno (Can roast a bitch)

Karis

Also apparently Nasods have feelings, so I'm guessing they can feel arousal and I'm also guessing they were made with… benefits.

* * *

 _Please don't come around talkin bout that you love me_  
 _Cuz that love shit just ain't for me_  
 _And I don't wanna hear that you adore me_  
 _And I know that all you're doin' is runnin' your mind games_  
 _Don't you know my game beats these games_  
 _So your best bet is to be straight with me_

 **"I'll be back later. I love you, Ara."**

Ara heard those words everyday while the Elgang traveled and her boyfriend, Chung, came back smelling of sex, perfume and lipstick.

And as she began to sob a green haired Nasod walked in and embraced her. Without a word to be said, he brought his lips to hers.

The next morning, Chung came home to a smirking Ara and a blushing Yuno in his bed.

"We need to talk, Ara."

"No need. I'm breaking up with you."

 _So you say you wanna talk, let's talk_  
 _If you won't talk, I'll walk, yeah it's like that_  
 _Got a new man, he's waiting out back_  
 _Now what, what you think about that_  
 _Now when I say I'm through, I'm through_  
 _Basically, I'm through with you_  
 _Whatcha wanna say, had to have it your way, had to play games_  
 _Now you're beggin me to stay_

"Ara, what? I know you weren't completely loyal to me b-but we could work through this."

"On the contrary, you weren't loyal to me from day one. Having one night stands, crushes, and multiple girlfriends behind my back."

"But aren't I better then… Then that tin can beside you."

"This 'tin can' is better than being you; a piece of shit that sleeps around. Scanning your body now, it seems you have plenty of STDs." The Nasod growled with anger in his eyes.

Chung faltered but didn't quit. "Ara… Ara please stay with me. I won't cheat on you again."

"Get your shit and leave."

 _There you go, lookin pitiful_  
 _Just because I let you go_  
 _There you go, talkin bout you want me back_  
 _But sometimes it be's like that, so_  
 _There you go, talkin bout you miss me so, that you love me so, why I let ya go_  
 _There you go cause your lies got old, look at you_  
 _There you go_

"I'll change. I'll leave Karis."

Ara scoffed and rose up from the bed. "The damage has been done." She shoved his cologne and clothes into a bag. "You have five seconds to leave before I let Eun out on you."

 _Please don't come around talkin bout how you changed_  
 _How you said good-bye to what's-her-name_  
 _All it sounds like to me is new game_  
 _And I was right when I thought I'd be much better off without you_  
 _Had to get myself from round you, cuz my life was all about you_

Chung let out wolf whistle as Ara took over attacking for Add, so he could go into DP mode.

"Chung, she's mine. I'd like if you'd not-" Chung proceeded to hit Yuno in the face with his cannon and run to Ara, who already beat the boss with Add.

 _So you say you wanna talk, I don't_  
 _Say you wanna change, I won't_  
 _Yeah, it's like that_  
 _Had your chance, won't take ya back_  
 _Now what, whatcha think about that_  
 _And when I say I'm through, I'm through_  
 _Basically I'm through wit you_  
 _Whatcha wanna say_  
 _Had to have it your way, had to play games, now you're beggin me to stay_

Ara let out a shout of joy and ran over to Yuno, ignoring Chung and jumping into his waiting arms.

Chung knew he couldn't have her when their lips locked.

He wished he didn't cheat on her; he wished he could be embracing her like that.

 _Oooh, don't you wish you could turn the hands of time_  
 _Don't you wish you still were mine_  
 _Don't you wish I'd take you back_  
 _Don't you wish that things were simple like that, oh_  
 _Didn't miss a good thing till it was gone_  
 _But I knew it wouldn't be long, till you came runnin back_  
 _Missin my love, there you go_

 _So there you go, there you go_


	2. Most Girls

Can't Take Me Home

Most Girls

Thinking about this, every chapter might be about one of the male characters likely mistakes in loving Ara and Yuno comes and fixes it; but even he'll have a mistake.

Also this one is mostly a joke because I can't egg on BM.

Ara: Sakra Devanam

Raven: Blade Master (MMMMMMMMMM ILY YOU BM MMMMMMMMMM)

Yuno

* * *

She was tired of it.

Her boyfriend would always smother her to the point of not even letting her fight in a dungeon.

I mean sure, he had the body of a fucking god and he was sweet but it was annoying.

To be honest, he didn't really even love her. Yes, he was sweet but Seris would be his only one; she was there to fill in the huge hole she left when she died.

But there was one person that understood what she wanted; real love.

Ironically, it was the one person Raven hated the most.

 _I never cared too much for love_  
 _It was all a bunch of mush that I just did not want_  
 _Paid was the issue of the day_  
 _If a girlfriend's got some game_  
 _Couldn't be more fly,_ gettin _paid was everything_  
 _But I'm not every girl and I don't need that world to validate me_  
 _Cuz shorty's got a job, shorty's got a car, shorty can pay her own rent_  
 _Don't wanna dance if it is not in my heart_

"Raven!" Ara wailed, "Don't attack Yuno!"

"Why not?" He saw the green haired Nasod right in his sights; he could attack and-

"You're just being mad because I'm refusing your money."

"You also do need to take care of your-"

He was cut off with an Eve-Style slap from Ara.

"I swear; you make it sound like you're my goddamn sugar daddy. I think we're better as friends Raven."

She'd miss that body though.

That fucking six pack- (A/N: HNNNN- I'm sorry where were we?)

She ran right into Yuno just as she started to stomp away from her now-ex boyfriend.

"OI, Yuno, give me food."

He sweat dropped "What was that speech about not needing money then?

 _Most girls want a man with the bling bling_  
 _Got my own thing, got the ching ching_  
 _I just want real love_  
 _Most girls want a man with the mean green_  
 _Don't wanna dance if he can't be everything that I dream of_  
 _A man that understands real love_

"I don't need money in this case, I need you to SPEND money to get food."

"Fine, fine."

* * *

I cut the song off early sorry…

BUT I AM FINALLY GONNA POST DARK SIDE

It has a reaaaaallly delicate plot, and it'll be much different then any story I've EVER posted.

It's gonna be reallllllllllly angsty but I think it'll be cool.

If you don't know what Dark Side is, in one of my old stories, I mentioned something about making a story called Dark Side. This story has a HUGE plot and I had to take a lot of time off to balance it out, but I think its gonna turn out nicely.

SCHOOL starts in two days, which means I'm gonna be writing more. Now, I do control TWO YouTube channels with my friend, (OfGravity is my personal nightcore channel and Exsot7 is the other I share), and I will take time for that, but for now, lets just worry about nothing.

(BM is like Raven daddy tbh he is just-)


End file.
